Beautiful, isn't it?
by alice59
Summary: I want to go to your city, to your home, into your arms. (Gintoki x Reader)


Warning spoilers I guess? If you haven't finished watching the latest season of gintama then I suggest that you come back again after. It's just a mild spoiler tho xD

* * *

With her shift ended, (Name) exited the shop bidding goodbye to her co-workers. She was walking through Kabuki District, observing the people around her. There's not much to actually see in this area since it's a red-light district. As she look around, she saw a young couple walking together. She smiled at how both seems to be shy with each other. She felt a chilling wind pass through and she instinctively rubbed her hands on her arms. She saw the female in the couple do the same. The male seems to notice it as he timidly grabs his lover's hands, trying to avoid looking at her. (Name), finding it adorable, smiled at them. A memory flashing in her mind.

 _It was a cold night. Winter is right in the corner and the busy street is flooded by people. She was walking down the road along with her favorite silver-haired samurai. She was on her way home when she stumbled into said samurai and ended up going home together with him. She was walking behind him, trying to avoid bumping into people. She felt the chilling air hit her skin and she unconsciously folded her arms on her chest in an attempt to warm herself up when suddenly someone had ran past her from behind, hitting her in the process. She collided with Gintoki's back which made the sweet-toothed man to look at her. She immediately apologized and the man sighed, hands scratching his curly locks. The female thought that he will just turn his back on her until he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer towards him. The unexpected action made her smile, face reddening._

(Name) had arrived at her house. She opened the door with silence welcoming her, like always. She went to the kitchen to drink then to the bathroom after, to perform her nightly activities. As she was about to go to the bedroom, she glanced at the open window on the way with the intention of closing it. Before sliding the window open she halted, revering the stillness of the night. The moon glowing brightly, complementing the darkness surrounding it. And the stars scattered like glitters, twinkling in the shadowy embrace of the sky. The calming scenery reminded her of a memory with a certain group.

 _(Name) was sitting under a big, aged tree with the Yorozuya trio. Gintoki was beside her, drinking sake while Kagura is in front of them along with Shinpachi. Earlier in the day, an announcement of a meteor shower was all over the news. Kagura, upon hearing about it, had forced the group to go and watch it. And now they are waiting for the said event to occur. (Name) watched as Kagura enthusiastically tells them her wishes. In the distance, she saw familiar faces who were also waiting. The sun slowly descends below the horizon with the twilight hugging everything it touches. Soon after, the sky darkens as the night falls._

 _(Name) caught a glimpse of something swiftly falling in the corner of her eyes. Afterward, sound erupted from the quiet fields, coming from the people collectively gasping at the breathtaking display. Kagura had immediately stood up, hand clasping each other and mouth agape as she stared at the falling stars. (Name) leaned back using her arms as support while she watched in delight. Moments later, she felt a hand intertwining with hers. She looked at the silver-haired beside her and saw him steal a glance. She giggled, tightening her hold on his hands, and went back to watching the meteor shower while cherishing the moment._

(Name) smiled at the memory and slid the window close. She proceeded to the bedroom, ready her futon, and lay down herself. She tried to make herself comfortable by shifting side by side. (Name)'s having difficulty sleeping by now, with her being restless, so she got up to take another pillow in the closet. She went back to bed and hugged the newly procured pillow tightly as she stares at the wall.

 _It was a terrible day for (Name). An arsonist was running loose and of all places, the pyromaniac decided on putting her house in flames. With nowhere to go, the Yorozuya had offered her to stay with them for a while. The female gratefully accepted the offer. They had decided that she will also sleep in the same room as Gin, with the other two looking disapprovingly at the samurai. The perm head reasoned that she obviously can't fit in a closet and it would be rude to let her sleep in the sofa._

 _Nighttime had come and the two are laying on their respective futon. (Name) had been fidgeting every now and then, feeling uncomfortable sleeping in another's house and bed. Not only that, but sleeping next to the guy makes her extremely nervous. Gintoki noticed her restlessness and decided to ask her what's wrong. (Name) flinched at the sudden attention and reasoned that she's not used to sleeping in other people's house. The samurai merely stared at her dead in the eye, and (Name) feeling uneasy, tried to excuse herself by saying that she will just get some air. Gintoki held out his hand to her, which surprised the female. (Name) looked at the outstretched arm, then to the owner, and back to the arm, tilting her head in confusion. He sighed then shifted closer to her to grab her hand and yank her towards him. The sudden movement surprised her and she falls beside him. Pulling away was no longer an option when he suddenly enclosed his arms around her leaving the maiden a blushing mess. After a while, her rapid beating had gradually normalized and she had fallen into slumber._

(Name) hugged the pillow closer, missing a certain samurai's scent. She burrowed her head in the cushion and eventually drifted into sleep.

 _Gintoki was about to leave the Yorozuya building when (Name) had suddenly grasped his hand to stop him. Kagura and Shinpachi had went on ahead and was waiting below. (Name) already knows that she can't stop them, that she can't stop him, but she still tightened her grip on his hand, her lips quivering. Gintoki turned to her and put his hands on her shoulder to guarantee her that it will be fine while flashing her a reassuring smile._

 _(Name) knows that, rather, she wanted to believe that. They had just came back after taking on a dangerous job of pretending to be the shogun's double and when they returned, they were gravely injured. Gintoki's wound haven't fully healed and now they're on their way to save the Shinsengumi commander. She can't help but be worried. She's fully aware at how dangerous it will be. She knows that she can only let him go. She hated how she can't do anything._

 _With those thoughts, she wasn't able to restrain herself and she let out the tears she was suppressing. She cried incoherent words, unsure of what to say. It's been a while since she had been this vulnerable. Gintoki can only hug her. It pained him to see her like this. He tried whispering comforting words to her._

 _When she had calmed down, he let go. (Name) is still a sobbing mess. Gintoki promised her that he, they, will definitely come back, the female can only nod. He kissed her forehead and caressed her cheeks, as he affectionately looked at her as if he was engraving her features to his memory. His admiration ceased when she suddenly jumped up to him and lock her lips with him. The female clutched his hair, pulling him closer. They both held onto each other like there's no tomorrow, afraid that the other will disappear if they let go._

 _Unfortunately, every good things must come to an end. They parted, chest heaving heavily, with their arms caressing each other's faces as they both looked directly at each other's eyes. After a while, (Name) furrowed her brows and threaten him that she'll kill him if he didn't return, not even realizing that she didn't make sense. Gintoki merely chuckled at her and complied. She finally loosens his hold on him and when he was about to turn around, she called to him. She tried to put on her widest smile to send him off, and say her goodbyes, no, see you's. Gintoki smiled and said that he'll be going in reply._ _[1]_

(Name) woke up with a familiar scent gracing her nose. She bolted up, looking at her side, only to be disappointed. The sudden action had her fully awake now. She sighed and stood up to put away her futon. She grabbed _his_ pillow first and sniffed it before putting it back, then the rest.

She exited the room, the silence indicating that they're not back yet. _Yorozuya really isn't the same without the idiot trio and their dog._ She thought. It's been weeks since they left and she hasn't heard anything from them. Every day she always try to think positively and believe that they will come back when she least expect it. People have been asking her if they are already back and all she can answer is the truth while reassuring them at the same time. Kabuki-cho has become gloomier with the Shinsengumi, the Jouishishi, and the Yorozuya gone. All she can do is to hope and pray for them to return.

* * *

Finally! Not sure if this is considered a songfic but yes this is based from a song. I got the idea when I looked up the English lyrics of Suteki Da Ne. :3 I actually wanted to write this with a dead character like ryoji and kagari but since I'm still obsessing with Gin, I was like why not lol xD I initially wanted to have Gin dead here xD

In case some of you have forgotten (like me lol), Gin and the others didn't return to Kabukicho after the Farewell Shinsengumi arc. They were hiding in Akiba. Had to reread some chapters for this

[1] If you're confused, they were saying Itterasshai and Ittekimasu.


End file.
